All Over a Dwemer Puzzle Box
by TheHipsterofBefore
Summary: When a dwarven antiquity draws them together, two adventurers set out to find the great dwarven treasure. What is in store for them? An angry Nord, a troll, and a lot of blood. (M!DragonbornXOC Very slight Bleach crossover, just enough to count as crossover)


**Author's Notes: This story needs a lot of work to be done on it. I co-wrote this with LotusFoxfire, so pay your respects to her as well. Some part's just won't make sense, not until I release the story before this one. That's going to be a while, so don't hold your breath.**

**Like I said, lots of work needs to be put into it, I'll be updating each individual chapter regularly. I still have 8,000 more words I need to divide into chapters.**

**I'm debating whether or not to include a smutty situation, so leave in a review if you think this story needs it. **

* * *

In the middle of the city of Riften, the smell of fish and honey wafting through the air, a young man sat on a bench, perplexed by the dwarven cube in his hands. The medium sized wooden bridge he was on creaked slightly every time he moved.

"Damn It!" He yelled out in a huff, obviously getting frustrated with this old artifact. He had spent nearly a week with the damn thing, and nothing but frustration had been the result.

Tossing it into the canals below the streets, he heard the cry of a woman as said item hit her head.

"What the fuck?!" Yumi cursed angrily rubbing the side of her head. After a moment she re-tied her ebony ponytail and glared at the man who threw it. "What's your issue?" she hissed.

"Sorry about that..." He meekly said down to the woman, who was sitting with her feet in the water, fixated on her hair.

"Damn thing is suppose to be a key to a great dwarven treasure, but I'm not sure how it works." he growled, venting his frustration to this stranger.

"Well looks more like a piece of junk to me." Yumi turned her sapphire gaze away to stare into the water again. The cool liquid was refreshing on a spring day. "So how are ya gonna make it up to me?" Yumi smirked at the thought of getting some food out of this guy.

"Make it up to you? Look, I'm sorry, but you're not getting anything out of me. If you want however..." he paused for a moment, considering what he was going to say next.

"Help me figure out how that thing works and I'll share some of the profit with you." He grinned at the prospect of finally finding out what the damnable thing went to, leaning on the railway lining the sides of the bridge.

"So you expect me to trust a complete stranger who just threw some stupid hunk of trash at me, to share half of what could potentially be an amazing treasure? Hmph" she turned her head and stood up, not bothering to face the man. "Alright sure why the fuck not." she caved, turning back to him.

Her reply came with a mischievously toothy grin. "You got a deal, come down here so we can shake hands."

Jumping from where he was above her, using the railing as support, he landed with a thud on the wooden platform. As he landed, he tripped over his own feet and fell into the water. Dragging himself out, soggy and wet, he held out his hand, sputtering and saying "I meant to do that."

At the Bee and Barb Inn and Tavern

"So your name, what is it?" Yumi tilted her head slightly, her bangs falling to the side, before she asked the barmaid for a tankard of water.

"Pietro, or, depending on who you ask..." His voice grew low as he whispered this last part "Dragonborn. You?."

After her water was handed to her Yumi took her time drinking, occasionally looking over at the odd piece of metal, trying to figure out exactly what it was.

" Yumi. I think I'll just call you Pietro. So what do you know about it besides the obvious…" resting her hand beside it on the table she tried looking for hints. An odd gurgling noise erupted from her stomach, causing the woman to blush.

"Er, heh could I get something to eat please?" she looked up at the barmaid who nodded and turned to a large fire on the other side of the bar, where a kettle of what Yumi presumed was soup was boiling profusely.

"Well, some Khajiiti Caravan sold it to me, and said it was valuable beyond worth." He started his tale, with rather fairy tale like charm ringing in his voice. "It was only ten septims, so I figured that if it wasn't a fraud, it would be a wise investment. Otherwise, it's just a rare antiquity that's going to collect dust on my shelves... "

Rubbing a cloth on it, as if that was the trick to unlock the magic power of the dwarves, he was disappointed to find it still did nothing.

Yumi gave Pietro a cross look. "So, you bought it from a khajiit, and you think it might be real? Not sure if that's idiotic or ingenious..." she shrugged and sniffed the air. The food that was cooking smelled delicious, and she became even hungrier just at the thought.

Overhearing their troubles, Keerava, the Argonian who worked as the barmaid, whispered to them "Well, anything of a scholarly nature can be found at the College of Winterhold, I'm sure they could help you find out what that thing does, If there is anything it can be used for." She huffed, very doubtful of any real progress.

"Something tells me were not going to figure it out without a hassle" Yumi mumbled, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand. A small grumble escaped her lips before the fire caught her attention. "Pretty..." she childishly mused at the bright embers as they twirled the air space above the fire.

The large tavern and inn was filled with people going about their business, well if you can consider drinking away problems as business.

One man stumbled up to Pietro, slurring "I bet you a staff I can outdrink you."

He ignored him, speaking instead to Yumi "These kind of things are always difficult. What were you expecting? A cakewalk where we found the treasure without any work at all. There's a reason it hasn't been discovered after all this time..." He trailed off, realizing it was a wasted effort. Sighing and looking to Keerava, he paid for Yumi's meal, which she was desperately in need of.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" The drunken manned slurred, stumbling a little and losing interest.

A smile played on his lips, and Pietro mumbled "Yes you were."

Yumi looked at the bowl of soup with interest, and seeing some rather tasty looking chunks of meat made her grin like a fool. "Well, I didn't say it would be easy, I was just hoping for…" she lazily leaned back on her stool "less work." she mumbled before chomping down on a spoonful of hot soup, wincing in pleasure and pain as it singed her mouth.

"Well, let's hope you have enough to rent a room for the night. I'm beat, and you're not getting any more of my money." He chuckled, directing himself at Keerava. He tossed her ten gold and walked to the room upstairs, and the only one available to rent. "You know which rooms yours." Keerava called out, Pietro obviously being a frequent visitor to Riften.

Entering the door to his usual room, he sighed as he searched his knapsack, looking for a tinderbox. Cursing, he flicked his wrist, a small flame sprouting from his hand, lighting the lantern on the the bedside.

Taking a couple items from his knapsack and placing them on the small table, he tossed his knapsack at the side of the bed. Slipping off his tunic and armor, he fell into his bed without much care, the exhaustion of traveling finally catching up to him. As he drifted off, he thought "I really hope she doesn't run off with my things..."

Yumi finished her meal and followed Pietro upstairs, trailing behind like a puppy. Creeping into the room, she saw Pietro laying half-asleep on the bed.

"Um...are we sharing the room?" she asked a little nervously, cautiously sitting at the small table that was set beside the bed. Looking at the bottle of mead that stood at its center she opened it and gave it a sniff.

"Hmm? No, you're getting your own room. Why are you in here, bothering me?" he grumbled, disappointed that he had to remain conscious. Leaning up, and opening a single eye, he watched as she guzzled down the contents of the bottle, contently sprawled out in the chair.

"You do realize that was spiked, right?" He mused, inwardly laughing at how her stomach had a way of messing with her safety.

"And?" Yumi set the bottle down and shrugged. "Alright then, I'll be in the next room over, I don't think its occupied, should take em a while for them to notice its being used right?" she waved goodbye and exited the room. Stepping carefully so no noise was attracted to her, Yumi crept into the empty room and sat down on the hide covered bed.

"Should I tell her? No, it'll be much more interesting to see what happens when she finds out what it was spiked with..." he chuckled as he remembered what the Khajiiti had said, conveniently the same Khajiiti who sold him the dwemer contraption.

_Dawnstar, a week earlier_

"So what exactly does this potion _do_?" Pietro had asked, the bitter wind nipping at the two men's face's.

It was cold, even for Dawnstars' standards. The khajiit had set up camp right outside the city, the only place they were allowed by the city, a makeshift campfire bravely battling against the harsh wind and a tent tethered into the ground.

"This? This is a special concoction that my brother Ra'ja made." The Khajiit had held up the bottle dramatically, accentuation it's size. "Love potions are impossible to make, but lust is a different matter entirely." The toothy grin and rough accent made him uneasy, but Pietro figured it would make a good present for someone. Now that he thought about it, the potion could be completely fake, or it could be making Yumi squirm in her bed right now, he didn't care.

In the other room Yumi began undressing till she was in a short pair of pants and a tank top. Her pale skin had a bit of dirt splotched here and there, giving her an aggravated feeling. Pouring a little water onto a piece of cloth she began "washing", scrubbing the dirtier spots till her body was all the same light color. A heat began rising in her cheeks, making Yumi feel a bit weird.

Sitting down and leaning back on the bed made her feel even warmer. Her hand made her way down her curved side, not paying to much thought to the action until she let out a moan. "What the hell?" the woman whined.

* * *

As if in response to his thoughts, Pietro heard a moan from the other room.

"_Fuck me! It does work! I guess that cat really did know his wares. Maybe the dwemer box has a chance of being real too_!" He excitedly sat up, throwing on a tunic, rushing to the room where Yumi was, practically knocking down the door when he opened it.

"Gah! Jesus christ doesn't anyone knock?" Yumi's hand quickly moved to beside her, assisting her to sit up. "You don't have any manners do you?" she asked with a frustrated blush, dreading how much he had either seen or heard.

"Oh shit, right, maybe I could have waited a couple of minutes..." He looked downward, sheepishly smiling.

Snapping back to the task at hand, he excitedly added "Do you know what was in that mead you drank?" with a bit too much excitement.

"No, but what the fuck did you put in it you asshole!?" Yumi cursed a bit harsher than she expected. It really wasn't her fault, I mean anyone would be grouchy if they were disturbed while trying to please themselves. "Unless you got something to undo it, I don't wanna hear it." her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him, her cheeks a bright rosy pink.

"Well, no, that's all on you." He grinned at the site in front of him, Yumi red in the face and half naked. Unfortunately, his mentor had raised him better.

_"It's a damn shame I'm not the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl..."_

Returning to his previous statement "No, what was in it was a 'lust potion', from the same merchant who sold me the dwemer mechanism. I mean, I think it worked, so that means that the Dwemer cube has a good chance of working!" Pietro was only now starting to feel like an idiot for not being able to hold onto this info until morning time.

"So who the fucks gonna fix my problem?" Yumi spat crossing her arms over her bust. "That lousy merchant isn't here and you're certainly too stupid to know what you're doing, so if you need anything else can it wait till later?" giving a rather irritated sigh, Yumi threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah, did you just question my ability to please a women? My mentor told me never to take advantage of women" He paused, a smile creeping it's way across his face. "But he also told me to never pass up a dare..." he added leaning against the door frame.

The noise downstairs was loud enough for them to hear, someone drunkenly taking on someone else.

Yumi gave a questioning glance of disapproval, "I wasn't daring you, but now that you say it, I guarantee you couldn't." she huffed and turned her back to the man, her ebony locks hung down to her shoulder blades and curled lightly at the ends.

Walking up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck lightly, he whispered

"Now, that's a bet I'm certain to win." chuckling and unwrapping himself from her and leaving her room, calling out "Goodnight sleeping beauty, if you're serious about your bet, you know where to find me."

The door closed behind him, leaving Yumi standing there, horny and half naked, with a decision to make.

Growling in irritation, Yumi tried choosing between her options. "UGH fuck!" heat flooded her body. More specifically, heat flooded her southern regions. Sighing, she paced around a bit, eventually making a decision.

Stomping into Pietro's room, she flopped down on the bed and gave a lazy, unamused look. "I suppose since were stuck travelling together, I might as well try and have some fun…" she couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at how stupid she was for doing this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far ^~^ tell me in a review what you did and didn't like about it. Was it Great? Horrible? Meh? Seriously, review or I'll eat your soul.**


End file.
